


The Goddess and the Light

by caneeljoy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Kyubey being pissy, Magical Girls, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: The Goddess is there to let magical girls die in peace and happily. But the Light is there to bring happiness back to the magical girls who have lost hope and are not yet ready to meet the Goddess.
(AU where a young girl named Hina has nothing to lose.)





	The Goddess and the Light

“So?” Kyubey swishes a long tail. “Will you make a contract with me?”

Hina closes her eyes and nods, clasping small hands to her chest. “Yes.”

There is nothing left for her in this world.

“State your wish, and form your contract!”

Hina has been planning her wish for a long, long time. “I wish…” She takes a deep breath, lets it out. 

“I wish to be a source of happiness for all magical girls. At the lowest point in a magical girl’s career, I want to appear to them and take away their pain. I won’t change our system any more than that - I am not worth that honor.”

Kyubey sighs. “How troublesome.”

Hina smiles. 

“You are not the first magical girl to make that sort of wish,” says Kyubey, as the world dissolves into Light.

 

Mayumi Goto drops her axe and collapses to the ground.

Her sister, dead. Best friend, dead.

Her life is over. 

“Don’t give up,” someone whispers.

Mayumi is engulfed in the Light, and she realizes what is happening. A smile breaks out on her face. The Light has come for her.

“It is not your time to meet the Goddess yet,” the Light says. “You will go on and make many friends, and be a source of happiness to all. The Light gives you her Blessing. Go forth and spread the joy.”

The Light leaves Mayumi, but her mark is there: the sunburst-like mark is on her arm.

 

Kaneko Ishibashi cradles her fallen comrade in her arms. Her Soul Gem darkens…

“You are not alone,” the Light whispers.

Kaneko is engulfed in the Light, her comrade’s body set gently on the ground. Kaneko’s tears are dried, her grief driven out.

“Your friend is with the Goddess,” says the Light. “You will see her someday, but not today. You still have time in this world, Kaneko. Take the Blessing of the Light and go forth.”

The sunburst is on Kaneko’s outer thigh. Kaneko picks up the body of her friend and smiles down, knowing her comrade is at peace.

 

Tai Sekine lays in the wreckage of the city, staring up at the dark sky, tears running down her face and into her hair.

“Have faith,” the Light tells her, lifting her into herself.

Tai’s heart is soothed by the Light, her aches and pains healed and her Soul Gem cleansed. Tai can’t help but sob in relief.

“You will rebuild this town,” the Light says, “along with many new friends. Keep the faith and go forth with the Blessing of the Light.”

The sunburst tattoo is on Tai’s chest, on her collarbone.

 

The Light visits magical girls at their lowest, but only those who are not yet ready for the Goddess. She is a herald of the Goddess, a bringer of joy and happiness directly to magical girls everywhere. Her sunburst mark is a sign of her Blessing: magical girls with the mark are revered as messengers of the Light, spreading joy and love. 

 

Hina’s name is forgotten to the universe, just as Madoka’s was. The only difference is, nobody was there to remember Hina at all.

“I envy you,” Hina says to Madoka once, as they chat as girls (yet also as celestial beings). “You have Homura-san, and she loves you.”

“Everyone loves us, Hina-chan!” Madoka smiles, golden eyes gleaming.

“But Homura-san is a special person to you,” Hina says.

“Oh, yes.” Madoka blushes sparkles. “I love her very much.”

Hina smiles. 

 

The Light and the Goddess. The Goddess and the Light. 

It seems to all as if it has always been that way.

 

Kyubey’s tail twitches with annoyance.


End file.
